Sunset
by FinalFate
Summary: [SasuSaku][Fluff]Sakura sits on the beach to watch the beautiful colors of the sunset, but meanwhile, something else is watching the beauty of the kunoichi. She waits and watches, and who joins her but a handsome raven haired ninja?


**Sunset**

**Chapter:** 5

**Disclaimer: **Sasuke's shirt is blue, here is my cue, I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto do!

Excerpt from the song is: All my Life by KC and Jo Jo

**A/N:** This one was just a random one-shot fic that I got the Idea for when we were watching the Movie "Of Mice and Men" in English and I was bored and looking around the room, and the light that shone through the windows reminded me of a sunset, so I got the idea and started to write in school out of bored. Hope you enjoy!

And remember to review everyone!

**Summary**: Sakura sits on the beach to watch the beautiful colors of the sunset, but meanwhile, something else is watching the beauty of the kunoichi. She waits and watches, and who joins her but a handsome raven haired ninja?

**Dictionary:**

—

Wind swished across the light sand of the Getsu beaches, the beautiful village hidden in the moon. It was so gorgeous here, Sakura trees, willows, exotic flowers, wonderful scents and other such things that just made the people all around her so happy. The sand particles flew around in smaller circles close to the ground flying pleasantly into the water with the delicacy of a roses petals.

The waves slowly and timely crashed onto the sand, and then pulled out, leaving darker colored sand near the water front, making it seem that much more peaceful. The crickets played their melody in the tall grass up on the shore and continued to do so, and would continue until midnight.

A water color paint brush had flown through the sky, painting the colors of the sky it was now. Beautiful sensational colors of red, orange, yellows and every color in the spectrum in between. It was completely amazing; a real sight to see this late into the season. Summer was fading, and it was around six p.m. or so that the sun was going down, so early, marking the end of the seasons, and then entrance of the winter months.

Sakura had never been here before, and she loved it. She looked up at the sky and admired the beauty in the of the world around her. Konoha was beautiful like this, but there were no beaches and no real places to relax or watch the sunset like this unless that is you wanted to witness it atop the Hokage tower; like Sakura had done many times on her off shifts to just enjoy the closing of a beautiful day.

Sasuke looked over across the beach. Team seven was told to stay together incase something happened, and Sakura had uncharacteristically run off somewhere. The three of them; Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi were all looking for her, but couldn't find her.

Sasuke groaned. Naruto had said she had been kid napped, but Sasuke doubted it. She was a lot stronger then she looked and trying to kidnap her was like trying to take a bloody walrus. He looked over the beach and then saw a pink dot by the shores. He walked forward and then smirked. It was her, she was the only pink haired kunoichi he had ever seen.

He walked closer to her and then stopped when he heard her singing. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

_I will never find another lover_

_Sweeter then you Sweeter then you_

_And I will never find another lover,_

_More precious than you..._

_More precious than you_

_Boy you are..._

He walked over to a small cluster of trees near the curb and sat down. His interlocked his fingers and then smiled as his ears listened to the sounds of her amazing voice. Sasuke rarely smiled, but when he did, he looked so much more handsome.

He stood up and leaned against the trees when she stopped and just admired her. It was amazing. He wanted her to start singing again. He remembered his mother singing to him when he was little; when she was still alive that is.

He walked towards her slightly and then listened to her voice as she started to sing the second verse.

_Close To Me You're Like My Mother,  
Close To Me You're Like My Father, Close To Me You're Like My Sister,  
Close To Me You're Like My Brother  
And You Are The Only One My Everything  
And For You This Song I Sing... _

Sasuke stopped walking and sat down beside her, startling her into stopping her singing.

"Sasuke-kun!" She said, looking at him a bit surprised. She had changed that song to fit how she felt like him. She didn't have any siblings, but it was the point of the song that mattered. She loved him more then anything and she would do anything to be with him.

Sasuke smiled. "You don't have to stop... Not just becuase I'm here..."

"But... you said I was annoying..."

"You can be, but you have a nice singing voice." He told her, giving her credit for a fraction of what he thought for his ability. He was used to being cold and unemotional, it was just out of fear of getting someone killed by Itachi.

Sakura blushed more. "Sa-Sasuke-kun..." She said, looking over at him. He was being serious!

_Oh sasuke-kun!_ Sakura thought to herself. _We have hime alone!_ Inner Sakura piped him.

_Push him down into that sand and kiss him_! She added in.

Sakura just blushed darker at her inner self's desires of Sasuke's lips against hers. She smiled and moved a bit closer to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?" She questioned.

His onyx eyes trailed over to her bright pink face. "Hn?"

She smiled at him and raised her hands to her chin, cupping into fists girlishly. Sure she had been training with Tsunade, but around Sasuke, she felt younger, more girlish and mildly insecure. But then again, Ino wasn't there to ruin the moment. And to make everything better, he was smiling. SMILING! Something he rarely ever did. She didn't know why, he looked so much more handsome. She scooted closer still.

Sasuke didn't seem to notice, he was looking out at the beaches crashing waves, less than 5 feet in front of them. The crashing waves sent water onto their legs and he smiled. It was just a gentle mist, but it felt good. It was hot at all times of the year in Getsu, but it got dark very early during the "winter" months.

He got up and pulled off his shirt. Sakura's eyes fell down to his chest and admired his abs. Truth be told, he was just hot. He had been running around looking for her, and now he just wanted to cool off. He pulled his feet from his shoes and looked at her.

"You want to go into the water with me?" He asked, holding out his hand towards her.

Sakura's eyes watched sweat slid down Sasuke's strong chest and stomach and then she looked up at him, her face a dark red and reached up, placing her hand into his. She was so happy and went light headed when his hand closed and he helped her to her feet. She smiled at him gayly and then looked over at the waves. She took off her red shirt, revealing a blackish purple undershirt, which had a single strap that went over her shoulder.

Sakura felt even more self conscious now. It revealed all of her stomach, and whereas she knew that she was thin, she didn't want to make Sasuke thing she was showing off in front of him. However, he didn't seem to mind at all. He wasn't even watching her, he was just leading her to the water now. Her shoes were off and she smiled as she followed him. They made it to the edge of the waves in a couple of strides and then he looked over at her.

Sasuke's eyes grew wide. She was beautiful in her undershirt, he waist curved in just right and her bust seemed bigger in this shirt. He smirked and then his eyes returned to normal, but the smirk remained on his face. He held onto her hand and then walked off with her.

"Come on, Sakura." he said, walking into the water, which was surprisingly lukewarm despite the cooling temperatures around them. She felt the warm go up her body until they were waist deep and then Sasuke wrapped his arms around her quickly and proceeded to walk backwards so he was facing her; his hands resting on her hips and waist.

Sakura's blush only darkened. She wondered if she looked like a tomato yet. She looked up into Sasuke's dark eyes and then a faint smile came to her face.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Are you...?" She asked, biting her lip. "Ok with me?" she asked. She did see what his eyes ad done earlier when he saw her without her over shirt and she was happy about it. There was a raft about 50 feet into the beach waves and Sasuke looked over at it.

"I'm fine with you." He told her. "You want to race to the raft?"

"Prepare to loose Uchiha!" She said, starting go swim, getting a head start.

Sasuke laughed and swam after her as fast as he could. He made it to the raft in record time and grabbed onto the side and pulled him self up onto it when Sakura climbed up the latter. He was on the raft about a minute before her, but no one was really keeping track of who won. He walked over to her and smirked.

The defiant red sky shone down on the two of them a red and orange background of lust and temptation behind them. Sasuke looked over at the sunset for the first time, and was pleasantly surprised by it's beauty. He saw Sakura get in front of it, making her look like goddess on earth. He smiled and then moved closer to her and sat down, and then tapped beside him for her to sit down.

She did so and then looked over at him. She didn't say anything for a while, and opened her mouth to speak when Sasuke interrupted her.

"Sakura?" He asked. "Do you... like it here with me?"

Sakura looked up at him doubtfully. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Sasuke sighed. "Nothing." He said, putting his arm behind her, leaning back slightly so his arm was around her. He didn't do it in some cheesy way, he just wanted to hold her without actually doing it. He didn't want to lead her on. They were only thirteen, he didn't want to do something stupid.

Sakura smiled. She knew what he meant, she just wanted him to say it, but if he didn't want to that was ok too. She leaned towards him and then smiled. She looked up at him and he looked up at the sunset.

"It's beautiful." Sakura said, following his gaze to the sky.

"Yeah..." He said, looking at her now that they were touching. "Beautiful." He said, not meaning the sky.

Sakura looked over at him and then blushed a bit darker. "Sasuke?"

"Hn?" He asked, still staring into her emerald eyes.

"What's beautiful?" He asked.

Sasuke smiled and leaned down towards her face. "You..." He muttered before their lips met and he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Sakura's eyes widened and her arms wrapped around his neck and she smiled at him, kissing him back.

**A/n: **Yay, another VERY short one shot! I liked it, it was cute and purely for fluff purposes. I thought it was cute and only took me about an hour to write. Hope you enjoyed it!

Remember to Review!


End file.
